×åãî áû ÿ òîëüêî íå äàë çà îäíó èç òâîèõ óëûáîê
by Murbella R
Summary: Ñïóñòÿ òðè ãîäà ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ øêîëû Ðåìóñ ñëó÷àéíî âñòðåòèëñÿ ñî ñòàðûì äðóãîì. (ïåðåâîä, ÷àñòü 4 Obsession)


×ÅÃÎ ÁÛ ß ÒÎËÜÊÎ ÍÅ ÄÀË ÇÀ ÎÄÍÓ ÈÇ ÒÂÎÈÕ ÓËÛÁÎÊ…  
(What Would I Give for Just One of Your Smiles Just In)  
Àâòîð: Rhys gwynbones@attbi.com   
Ïåðåâîä: Murbella murmiju@inbox.ru  
Ìîðàëüíàÿ ïîääåðæêà: Miju  
Ðåéòèíã:R  
Pairing: Snape/Lupin  
Æàíð:drama/angst  
Summary: Ñïóñòÿ òðè ãîäà ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ øêîëû Ðåìóñ ñëó÷àéíî âñòðåòèëñÿ ñî ñòàðûì äðóãîì.  
Disclamer: Íå ïðåòåíäóþ íè íà ÷òî.   
Ïðèìå÷àíèå ïåðåâîä÷èêà: àâòîð ðîäîì èç Óýëüñà è äàííûé ðàññêàç íàïèñàí åþ ñ èñïîëüçîâàíèåì òèïè÷íî Óýëüñêèõ íàçâàíèé è ñ óêëîíîì â âàëëèéñêèé äèàëåêò (îíà â ñâîåì ïðèìå÷àíèè íà ýòî óêàçàëà ñàìà). Ïîýòîìó âîò ïîÿñíåíèå ïî íåêîòîðûì íàçâàíèÿì (ÿçûê íà íèõ ñëîìàåøü):  
Ðõàä Ñèðôàó (cheap beer – äåøåâîå ïèâî) – íàçâàíèå áàðà äëÿ Òåìíûõ ìàãîâ;  
Ýáá Âýéë: ðîäíîé ãîðîäîê Ðåìóñà (è Rhys, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì);  
Äæèôàðåää Ñòðèä – óëèöà â Êàðäèôôå (àíàëîã Êîñîãî ïåðåóëêà).  
Çàêëèíàíèå «Adustio articulus» – «ïûëàþùèå ïàëüöû».  
Ýòîò ïåðåâîä – ìîé ñêðîìíûé ïîäàðîê íà Äåíü Ðîæäåíèÿ äåâóøêå ïî èìåíè Hrisanta.  
Ïîçäðàâëÿþ!  
  
  
ß íèêîãäà íå ðàññ÷èòûâàë âñòðåòèòü êîãî-íèáóäü èç çíàêîìûõ â áàðå Ðõàä Ñèðôàó. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, ýòî áûëî â Êàðäèôôå, à ÿ ðåäêî áûâàë â ãîðîäå. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ýòî áûë áàð äëÿ Òåìíûõ ìàãîâ, à ÿ íå ïðèíàäëåæàë ê èõ ÷èñëó. ß âñåãî ëèøü ïðîêëÿòûé îáîðîòåíü, ÷òî íåêîòîðûì îáðàçîì îáúÿñíÿåò, ïî÷åìó ÿ çäåñü, íî íå îñîáåííî.  
ß îêàçàëñÿ â Êàðäèôôå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìîåìó äÿäå Ãàðåòó ïîíàäîáèëîñü ïðèîáðåñòè ïàðòèþ òîâàðà äëÿ ïàáà, íî ñàì îí â íàñòîÿùåå âðåìÿ âîññòàíàâëèâàë ñèëû ïîñëå ñëó÷àÿ ñ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé ìîåé êóçèíû Ïàóëû… è ÿ áûë ðàä, ÷òî ýòî ïðèêëþ÷èëîñü íå ñî ìíîé. Íàø äÿäÿ Ãàð áûë ìàããëîì. Çíàåòå ëè, íàøà ñåìüÿ êèøìÿ êèøåëà èìè. Íî, ðàçóìååòñÿ, æåíà åãî áûëà âåäüìîé, òàê æå êàê è äâîå èç èõ òðîèõ äåòåé… Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, íà ìåíÿ, êàê íà îäíîãî èç ñàìûõ ñòàðøèõ äâîþðîäíûõ áðàòüåâ, íàõîäèâøèõñÿ â ýòî âðåìÿ â Ýáá Âýéë, ñâàëèëàñü îáÿçàííîñòü ñúåçäèòü â Êàðäèôô è äîñòàòü âñå íåîáõîäèìîå. ß ðàäîñòíî ñîãëàñèëñÿ, òàê êàê î÷åíü óñòàë îò ñëåç… íå ìíîãîâàòî ëè äëÿ äâàäöàòèëåòíåãî âîëøåáíèêà? Îñîáåííî äëÿ âîëøåáíèêà, êîòîðîìó ñëó÷èëîñü áûòü îáîðîòíåì, êîãäà âñå â åãî ðîäíîì ãîðîäêå îá ýòîì çíàëè. ß íå ïîçâîëÿë ñåáå äðàòüñÿ íè â áàðàõ, íè â áîëüøèíñòâå ïàáîâ, êîëè íà òî ïîøëî. Ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî ðàáîòû. Ïîýòîìó â òî âðåìÿ, êîãäà ÿ íå ñëîíÿëñÿ òîñêëèâî ïî âåðåñêîâûì ïóñòîøàì, ÿ ðàáîòàë íà ñâîåãî äÿäþ.  
È âîò ýòè îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà è ïðèâåëè ìåíÿ ñþäà. Êàê âèäèòå, ÿ ïðèîáðåë ïàðòèþ òîâàðà - ïàðó êîðîáîê ñ õðóñòÿùèì ïå÷åíüåì, óïàêîâêó Áåëüãèéñêîãî ýëÿ, è ïàðó ÿùèêîâ ïèâà èç ìåñòíîé ïèâîâàðíè, - òåëåïîðòèðîâàë âñå ýòî â ïàá äÿäè Ãàðà, ïîñëå ÷åãî ðåøèë, ÷òî ÿ âïîëíå ìîãó çäåñü è çàäåðæàòüñÿ íåíàäîëãî, ïðèíèìàÿ âî âíèìàíèå, ÷òî ÿ áûë â èçâåñòíîé ñòåïåíè óòîìëåí.   
Èòàê, ÿ âîøåë â ìàëåíüêèé ïàá äëÿ âîëøåáíèêîâ, ðàñïîëîæåííûé íà Êàðäèôôñêîé âåðñèè Äèàãîí Àëëåè, - Äæèôàðåää Ñòðèä. ß äàæå íå ïîìíþ, êàê íàçûâàëñÿ ýòîò ïàá, êàê-òî î÷åíü õàðàêòåðíî äëÿ Àíãëèè. Íî òàì áûëà Ìýãàí Äýâèñ, è ó Ìýãàí Äýâèñ áûëà òàêàÿ ïàñòü, êîòîðóþ âû äàæå ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå íå ìîæåòå. Îíà, ïðåçðèòåëüíî ôûðêíóâ, îáúÿâèëà íà âåñü ýòîò ïðîêëÿòûé ïàá: «×åðò ìåíÿ ðàçäåðè, åñëè ýòî íå ìàëûø-îáîðîòåíü!». È ìåíÿ ìîìåíòàëüíî îòòóäà âûøâûðíóëè.  
Âðåìåíàìè, êîãäà ÿ ãäå-òî äàëåêî îò äîìà, òàê ïðîñòî çàáûòü, êòî ÿ òàêîé. Íèêòî íå øèïèò çà ìîåé ñïèíîé, íèêòî íå îòâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ îò îìåðçåíèÿ, èëè, ÷òî åùå õóæå, îò æàëîñòè. ß íåèìîâåðíî íàñëàæäàëñÿ ñâîèì êðàòêîâðåìåííûì ïðåáûâàíèåì â ñòîëèöå, â ñâîåé îáåçëè÷åííîé êîðè÷íåâîé ìàíòèè ñ ìîèì òàêèì æå íåïðèìåòíûì óëûáàþùèìñÿ ëèöîì. Íèêòî íå óäîñòàèâàë ìåíÿ âçãëÿäîì äâàæäû íà Äæèôàðåää Ñòðèä. È ÿ ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ïÿëèòüñÿ íà ïðèëàâêè ðàçíûõ çàâåäåíèé è ìàãàçèíîâ òàê äîëãî, êàê ìíå õîòåëîñü, ñëîíÿòüñÿ òàì, ãäå ìíå íðàâèòñÿ, è ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ êåì óãîäíî, ïîòàêàÿ ëþáîé ñâîåé ïðèõîòè.   
ß íå èñïûòàë íè óäèâëåíèÿ, íè ãíåâà, ïîêèäàÿ òîò ìàëåíüêèé ïàá, âïðî÷åì, ñêîðåå, ÷òî-òî âðîäå óñòàëîñòè. Ýòî âñåãäà øëî çà ìíîé ïî ïÿòàì, âîë÷üå ïðîêëÿòüå, è ñ äâåíàäöàòè ëåò ó ìåíÿ áûëî ìíîãî, î÷åíü ìíîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû êî âñåìó ïðèâûêíóòü. Íó ÷òî æ, çíà÷èò - â Ðõàä Ñèðôàó. Ñàì ÿâëÿÿñü Òåìíûì ñîçäàíèåì, ÿ çíàë, ÷òî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ìåíÿ íå âûãîíÿò ñðàçó. Ýòî ìåñòî íàõîäèëîñü â ïåðåóëêå, ãäå ïðàêòèêîâàëèñü ñàìûå ñòðàííûå è çàãàäî÷íûå äåëà, ãäå íà êàæäîì óãëó çàêëþ÷àëèñü êàêèå-íèáóäü ñîìíèòåëüíûå ñäåëêè, ãäå áûëî áîëåå ÷åì äîñòàòî÷íî ÷åðíûõ ìàíòèé, íàäâèíóòûõ íà ñàìûå ãëàçà êàïþøîíîâ, è âîðîâàòûõ âçãëÿäîâ. Íî ñòðàííî, ìíîæåñòâî íîðìàëüíî âûãëÿäÿùèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ è âåäüì òàì òàêæå çàíèìàëèñü ñâîèìè äåëàìè îòêðûòî è óâåðåííî.  
Åñòåñòâåííî, Ðõàä Ñèðôàó áûë çàëèò òóñêëûì ñâåòîì, ÷òî ÿ î÷åíü âûñîêî öåíèë, òàì áûë áàðìåí - âîëøåáíèê ñ êîëþ÷èì âçãëÿäîì è êîïíîé ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ, ïðèõâà÷åííûõ ëåíòî÷êîé â ïðè÷åñêó, êîòîðóþ ìîæíî áûëî áû ïðèíÿòü çà «êîíñêèé õâîñò», åñëè áû îíà áîëüøå íå íàïîìèíàëà õâîñò ðàçúÿðåííîãî êîòà. ß çàêàçàë ýëÿ è íàøåë îäèí èç ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ îäèíàêîâûõ çàòåìíåííûõ ñòîëèêîâ, ñòîÿùèé â îäíîì èç ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ îäèíàêîâûõ òåìíûõ óãëîâ. ß ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî ïðÿìîóãîëüíîå ñòðîåíèå íå ìîæåò ñîäåðæàòü â ñåáå òàê ìíîãî óãëîâ, íî âåðîÿòíî, ýòî áûë õîðîøî îõðàíÿåìûé ñåêðåò Òåìíîé ìàãèè. Íà ñàìîì äåëå ìíå áûëî äîâîëüíî èíòåðåñíî ñìîòðåòü íà ðàçíûõ íåìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ ïîñåòèòåëåé, êîòîðûå ñòðóéêîé âòåêàëè âíóòðü áàðà. Òåìíîêîæàÿ âåäüìà ñ ïûëàþùèìè ãëàçàìè â âåëèêîëåïíîé ìàíòèè öâåòà øàëôåÿ âïëûëà â ãîñòèíóþ è ñåëà ðÿäîì ñ âûñîêèì, ñòðîéíûì ìóæ÷èíîé ñ âçëîõìà÷åííûìè áåëûìè âîëîñàìè è áåñïîêîéíûìè ïàëüöàìè. Îíè íà÷àëè îáùàòüñÿ äðóã ñ äðóãîì, ïðè ïîìîùè ðóê, æåñòîâ, ãëàç, âûðàçèòåëüíî øåâåëÿùèõñÿ ãóá, íî áåç ñëîâ. Âñêîðå ïîñëå ýòîãî âîøåë íèçêîðîñëûé ìàã ñ çåëåíîâàòûì îòòåíêîì êîæè, ÷òî óêàçûâàëî íà åãî ïîëó-ãîáëèíñêîå ïðîèñõîæäåíèå. Îí óñåëñÿ ïåðåä áàðíîé ñòîéêîé è çàêàçàë íåðàçáàâëåííîãî âèñêè. Îí îïðîêèíóë äâåíàäöàòü ðþìîê â òå÷åíèå ÷àñà, è çàòåì áûñòðî óøåë, äàæå íå îñîáåííî êà÷àÿñü ïðè õîäüáå. Äóøåðàçäèðàþùå ïðåêðàñíûé þíîøà, ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî, ñëåãêà çàäåë ìåíÿ; îí ôàìèëüÿðíî êèâíóë áàðìåíó, ïðåæäå ÷åì íàïðàâèòüñÿ ê ëåñòíèöå, âåäóùåé íà âòîðîé ýòàæ. Íà íåì áûëè òîëüêî øèðî÷åííûå áðþêè öâåòà êðàñíîãî âèíà, ÿ ñëåäîâàë çà íèì âçãëÿäîì äî ñàìîé ëåñòíèöû, êàê áóäòî íå â ñèëàõ îòîðâàòü ãëàç îò òàòóèðîâêè â âèäå öèôåðáëàòà íà åãî ïëå÷å.   
Òàì áûëè è äðóãèå: âàìïèðøà, çàêóòàííàÿ â äîðîãîé ìóñëèí, áåçîñòàíîâî÷íî ãðûçóùàÿ êóñîê íåïîääàþùåãîñÿ îïðåäåëåíèþ ìÿñà; äâîå íåðàçëè÷èìûõ íà âèä ìóæ÷èí ñ íåïðèÿòíûìè ëèöàìè, èãðàþùèõ â êàðòû, ïðè÷åì ñîâåðøåííî íåÿñíî áûëî, êòî èç íèõ âûèãðûâàåò, à êòî – ïðîèãðûâàåò, - äåíüãè ìîíîòîííî öèðêóëèðîâàëè ìåæäó ýòèìè äâóìÿ; î÷åíü ñìóùåííàÿ, ñèìïàòè÷íàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ äåâî÷êà ñ ðóêàìè, êàê ó äðåâíåé ñòàðóõè, ïûòëèâî âûãëÿäûâàþùàÿ íà âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ ïîâåðõ ñòîëà èç ñâîåãî ñëèøêîì áîëüøîãî êðåñëà. Èç-çà ýòèõ íàòðóæåííûõ ðóê îíà âûãëÿäåëà ïî÷òè êàê ìîÿ ñåñòðà â äåòñòâå.   
Èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ÿ áûë ïîãëîùåí ðàçãëÿäûâàíèåì ïîñåòèòåëåé, ÿ åäâà íå ïðîïóñòèë äâîèõ ìóæ÷èí, ïðîñêîëüçíóâøèõ â áàð è ñåâøèõ ÷åðåç ïàðó ñòîëèêîâ ñïðàâà îò ìåíÿ: îáà îäåòû â íåïðèìå÷àòåëüíûå ÷åðíûå ìàíòèè. Îíè íåãðîìêî ðàçãîâàðèâàëè. Êàê òîëüêî áëèçíåöû-êàðòåæíèêè íà÷àëè â ñâîåì òèõîì ñïîðå óãðîæàþùå äðóã íà äðóãà ðû÷àòü, ÿ ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó, áåãëî èçó÷àÿ ìîèõ áëèæàéøèõ ñîñåäåé. ß ñìîòðåë íà íèõ â îòêðûòóþ, ñëåãêà íå ôîêóñèðóÿñü ïîñëå òðåòüåé êðóæêè ýëÿ, âèäÿ òîëüêî äâóõ ïåðåøåïòûâàþùèõñÿ áëåäíûõ ìóæ÷èí: îäèí ñ ïàóòèíîé ñåðåáðèñòî áåëûõ âîëîñ, äðóãîé ñ ïåðåêðó÷åííûìè æãóòàìè ÷åðíûõ.  
Çàíÿëî öåëóþ ìèíóòó, ÷òîáû óçíàòü ïåðâîãî. Íî êîãäà ÿ åãî óçíàë, òî áûë ðàä, ÷òî ìíå óäàëîñü ñäåðæàòü âçäîõ èçóìëåíèÿ. Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé: âñå òå æå àðèñòîêðàòè÷åñêèå ÷åðòû áåçæàëîñòíîãî ëèöà, êàê áóäòî çàêðûòîãî îò âñåãî ìèðà íåâèäèìûìè ñòàâíÿìè, òóñêëûå ãëàçà öâåòà áåòîíà áåñêîíå÷íî ñêàíèðîâàëè âíóòðåííåå ïðîñòðàíñòâî áàðà, ìÿãêèå ðîçîâûå ãóáû åäâà øåâåëèëèñü, ïîêà îí ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñî ñâîèì ñïóòíèêîì. Ñïóòíèê áûë òîëüêî ìàññîé âîëîñ… ãðÿçíûõ ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ, íèñïàäàþùèõ äî ñåðåäèíû ñïèíû, îíè áûëè â òàêîì çàïóùåííîì ñîñòîÿíèè, ÷òî ñáèëèñü â ãóñòûå êîëòóíû. Åãî ðóêè áûëè ñïðÿòàíû â ìàíòèè. Åñëè áû ÿ óâèäåë åãî ðóêè, ÿ áû óçíàë åãî ñðàçó, íî ÿ âèäåë ëèøü íåïðîãëÿäíóþ ÷åðíîòó, ïðèíÿâøóþ ôîðìó ñãîðáèâøåéñÿ ôèãóðû. Çàòåì îí ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó, è èç êîïíû âîëîñ ïîêàçàëñÿ åãî ïðîôèëü. Â òîò æå ìèã ÿ íå ñìîã ñåáÿ ñäåðæàòü, âïðî÷åì, ê ñ÷àñòüþ ìîé ïîòðÿñåííûé ïîëóñòîí îêàçàëñÿ íåçàìå÷åííûì äëÿ ïàðû. Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, ïðåêðàñíûé, ìó÷èòåëüíî ïðåêðàñíûé Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï. È ìîå äûõàíèå ïîêèíóëî ìåíÿ, êàê òîëüêî ÿ âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî âïåðâûå çà ÷åòûðå ãîäà. Ýòîò äëèííûé, êðþ÷êîâàòûé íîñ, îñòðûé ïîäáîðîäîê è âûñîêèå ñêóëû. È ÿ áûë ïðàâ ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä: åãî ñìóãëàÿ îëèâêîâàÿ êîæà ñòàëà î÷åíü áëåäíîé, áåëîé ñ áîëåçíåííûì æåëòîâàòûì îòòåíêîì. Ìîé Ñåâåðóñ. Â ìîèõ ìûñëÿõ îí âñå åùå îñòàâàëñÿ ìîèì, íåâàæíî, ÷òî îí ñèäèò â áàðå äëÿ Òåìíûõ ìàãîâ ñ Ëþöèóñîì Ìàëôîåì.  
ß ñòðàñòíî æåëàë, ÷òîáû îí õîòü íåìíîãî ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó, òàê, ÷òîáû ÿ ñìîã óâèäåòü áîëüøå, ÷åì âñåãî ëèøü çàòåìíåííûå î÷åðòàíèÿ åãî ëèöà. Íî îí íå ïîâîðà÷èâàëñÿ. Òîãäà ÿ âïèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì â åãî ìàíòèþ, óêðàøåííóþ ãîðàçäî áîãà÷å, ÷åì îí ïðåäïî÷èòàë â øêîëüíûå ãîäû. Îíà áûëà ÷åðíåå íî÷è, äà, íî ñêðåïëåíà áåñ÷èñëåííûìè ñåðåáðÿíûìè ïðÿæêàìè è çàñòåæêàìè. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, ýòî áûëî ïîäàðåíî Ìàëôîåì: ÿ çíàë, ÷òî ó ñåìüè Ñåâåðóñà íà òàêèå ïîáðÿêóøêè íå áûëî äåíåã. Åñëè áû îíè áûëè, ÿ áûë áû óæàñíî ðàä, ïîòîìó ÷òî áûëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî â ñåìüå ïëîõî î íåì çàáîòèëèñü; ïîäîë è ðóêàâà ìàíòèè áûëè îáòðåïàíû è ïðîææåíû äî äûð. Âäðóã ýòè èçÿùíûå ðóêè, ýòè ëîâêèå, âåëèêîëåïíûå ðóêè â íåïîäðàæàåìîì òàíöå âûïîðõíóëè èç ñâîåãî óêðûòèÿ è íà÷àëè ÷òî-òî èçîáðàæàòü â ñòðàííûõ, êàçàâøèõñÿ ïî÷òè ñòàðèííûì ðèòóàëîì æåñòàõ. Èëëþñòðèðóÿ íå÷òî, î ÷åì Ñåâåðóñ òèõî ãîâîðèë Ìàëôîþ, ÿ âñå åùå íå ìîã ñëûøàòü èõ ãîëîñà. Íî ÿ ïðåäñòàâèë, ÷òî ìîãó ÷óâñòâîâàòü âèáðàöèè åãî ãîëîñà, ýòîãî òèõîãî íèçêîãî ãîëîñà, ýòîò ïîëóíî÷íûé øåëê, øåï÷óùèé ìíå ÷òî-òî ñêâîçü õîëîäíûé ñûðîé âîçäóõ.   
Áûëî çàìå÷àòåëüíî, ÷òî ÿ òàê äîëãî ïðîñèäåë íåçàìå÷åííûì; äîëæíî áûòü, çà ýòèì ñòîëèêîì ìåíÿ íå î÷åíü âèäíî. Íî, êàê áû òî íè áûëî, ìîÿ ãîëîâà ïîøëà êðóãîì, êîãäà ÿ îñîçíàë, êòî áûë ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé, âñåãî ëèøü â ïÿòíàäöàòè øàãàõ, äàæå áëèæå ÷åì ó ìåíÿ ïîëó÷àëîñü â ïîñëåäíèå ìåñÿöû íàøåãî øåñòîãî êóðñà, äàæå áëèæå ÷åì ìíå ïîçâîëèë áû Ìàëôîé. Èòàê, ÿ ïðîäîëæàë ñìîòðåòü íà íèõ, ïðèíþõèâàÿñü êàê ñîáàêà-èùåéêà, îòäåëÿÿ åäèíñòâåííûé â ñâîåì ðîäå îñòðûé çàïàõ êèñëîãî ïîòà è òàáà÷íîãî äûìà, êîòîðûé ïðèíàäëåæàë Ñåâåðóñó îò áëåäíîãî, ùåêî÷óùåãî íîçäðè àðîìàòà äîðîãîãî îäåêîëîíà, ïðèíàäëåæàùåãî Ìàëôîþ.  
Äâå èõ ãîëîâû, ñâåòëàÿ è òåìíàÿ, ñêëîíèëèñü áëèæå äðóã ê äðóãó, è çàòåì âíåçàïíî Ìàëôîé âñòàë. Åãî èçûñêàííî äëèííûå íîãè ïîâåëè åãî ê áàðó, ãäå îí ïîøåïòàëñÿ ñ áàðìåíîì, ïîñëå ÷åãî íàïðàâèëñÿ ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå. Ìíå áûëî ëþáîïûòíî, äî ñèõ ïîð ëè îí èñïûòûâàë ñòðàñòü ê Ñåâåðóñó, èëè îíè ïðîñòî çàíèìàëèñü çäåñü êàêèì-òî áèçíåñîì. ß îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ìíå ïëåâàòü íà ýòî. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èë êàæäóþ ÷àñòèöó ñâîåãî âíèìàíèÿ íà ÷åëîâåêå, êîòîðûé çàáðàë ìîå ñåðäöå ÷åòûðå ãîäà íàçàä. Ñ îãðîìíûì óñèëèåì ÿ óäåðæàëñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû íå íàòÿíóòü íà ãîëîâó êàïþøîí; êîãäà Ìàëôîé âåðíåòñÿ, íå áûëî íèêàêèõ ãàðàíòèé, ÷òî îí ñíîâà ìåíÿ íå çàìåòèò.   
Ñåâåðóñ âûòàùèë îòêóäà-òî çàïèñíóþ êíèæêó è ïåðî, êîòîðîå òóò æå, áåçæàëîñòíî öàðàïàÿ áóìàãó, ïðèíÿëîñü ïðîêëàäûâàòü ïóòü ïî ñòðàíèöå, óæå íàïîëîâèíó èñïèñàííîé íåðàçáîð÷èâûìè êàðàêóëÿìè, êàêèìè-òî ÷èñëàìè… è åãî ïàëüöû äâèãàëèñü òàê áûñòðî, ñëèøêîì áûñòðî, êàê êîãîòêè íåèñòîâûõ êðûñ, öàðàïàþùèõ ñòåíû êðûñîëîâêè â ïîèñêàõ âûõîäà. ß çàìåòèë òåïåðü, ÷òî åãî ãîëîâà âðåìåíàìè êðåíèëàñü íàáîê, è îí ðåçêèì ðûâêîì ïîäíèìàë åå îáðàòíî; åãî íîãè íåïðåðûâíî åðçàëè ïîä ñòîëîì, çàñòàâëÿÿ åãî ìàíòèþ øåïòàòü ÷òî-òî íà íåâûðàçèìîì è òàèíñòâåííîì ÿçûêå òêàíè è ìåòàëëà.   
Âûïèâêà ñòîÿëà ïåðåä íèì íåòðîíóòîé, ïðîçðà÷íàÿ æèäêîñòü â õðóïêîì ãðÿçíîì ñòàêàíå. Èíòåðåñíî, ýòî âîäà? ß íå îùóùàë íèêàêîãî îñîáåííîãî çàïàõà. Âíåçàïíî åãî ðóêà ñ áûñòðîòîé çìåè ðâàíóëàñü âïåðåä. Îí ñõâàòèë ñòàêàí è áûñòðî îñóøèë åãî, ïîñëå ÷åãî ðàçäðàæèòåëüíî ñòóêíóâ åãî îá ñòîë, îòîäâèíóë â ñòîðîíó. È â êîíöå êîíöîâ ÿ óñëûøàë ýòîò ìðà÷íûé ãîëîñ, ëåãêîå ðû÷àíèå, êàê òîëüêî îí ñíîâà ñõâàòèë ñâîå ïåðî, à çàòåì ñî çëîáîé îòøâûðíóë îáðàòíî «Ïðîêëÿòüå! Çäåñü ñëèøêîì æàðêî».  
Íà ñàìîì äåëå, ÿ ñ÷åë, ÷òî çäåñü ñêîðåå ïðîõëàäíî, è äðóãèå ïîñåòèòåëè áàðà êàçàëîñü, ñîãëàñèëèñü áû ñî ìíîé: ïî áîëüøåé ÷àñòè îíè áûëè îäåòû â òå æå òåïëûå óëè÷íûå îäåæäû, â êîòîðûõ îíè ñþäà è ïðèøëè äëÿ ñâîèõ áåññïîðíî íåáëàãî÷åñòèâûõ äåë. Íî ïîä åäêèì çàñòàðåëûì çëîâîíèåì àòìîñôåðû áàðà ÿ ñìîã óëîâèòü áîãàòûé ìóñêóñíûé çàïàõ íîâîãî ïîòà; Ñåâåðóñ, êàçàëîñü, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïåðåãðåëñÿ. Âíåçàïíî îí ñêèíóë ñ ïëå÷ ìàíòèþ, ïîçâîëèâ åé íåáðåæíî óïàñòü äî òàëèè, è îñòàâèâ åãî òîðñ îáíàæåííûì. Äà, îáíàæåííûì, ñîâåðøåííî îáíàæåííûì… ó íåãî íè÷åãî ïîä óëè÷íîé ìàíòèåé íå áûëî; ïîðîé ÿ íå çíàë, ÷òî îí âûêèíåò, äàæå êîãäà ìû ñ íèì ó÷èëèñü â Õîãâàðòñå. Íî åäèíñòâåííîå, î ÷åì ÿ ìîã äóìàòü, áûëî – Áîæå, êàêèì æå îí ñòàë òîíêèì! Ñåâåðóñ âñåãäà áûë ñòðîéíûì, íî ðàíüøå åãî äëèííûå êîñòè áûëè ïîêðûòû ìóñêóëàìè; à òåïåðü ýòî âñå èñ÷åçëî. Ïðîïàëî âñå, ÷òî ó íåãî áûëî, îñòàëèñü îäíè êîñòè, åäâà ïðèêðûòûå ïëîòüþ. Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, êàê áóäòî îí ñãîðåë, èñòîí÷èëñÿ, ÷òî îí áûë êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì î÷èùåí, îñòàâèâ òîëüêî ýññåíöèþ ñàìîãî ñåáÿ, òîëüêî îñòðûå óãëû è âûñòóïàþùèå òî÷êè, çàçóáðåííûå è âûçûâàþùå äåðçêèå. Êàçàëîñü, êàê áóäòî âñå åãî òåëî òåïåðü áûëî ëèøü ýõîì ýòèõ ïðîâîðíûõ ðóê, ïðåêðàñíûõ è ïóãàþùèõ â ñâîåé öåëåóñòðåìëåííîñòè.   
Îí ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó, êàê áóäòî â åãî øåå íå áûëî êîñòåé, ãóáû âñå åùå äâèãàëèñü, áóäòî îí áåñöåëüíî ÷òî-òî áîðìîòàë ñåáå ïîä íîñ, è íîâûé óãîë çðåíèÿ ïîçâîëèë ìíå íàêîíåö-òî ïîëíîñòüþ óâèäåòü åãî ëèöî. Åãî ÷åðíèëüíûå ãëàçà, îáû÷íî ïîõîæèå íà áåçäîííûå êîëîäöû, èñòî÷íèêè òüìû, ÷òî çàòîïëÿëè òîãî íåñ÷àñòíîãî ðåáåíêà, êîòîðîãî ÿ çíàë, òåïåðü ñâèðåïî áëèñòàëè, îòðàæàÿ ñâåò ñâå÷åé, êàê ïàíöèðè æóêîâ-áåññìåðòíèêîâ. ß íå ìîã íè÷åãî ïðî÷åñòü â ýòèõ î÷àõ, êîòîðûå òàê êðàñíîðå÷èâî ðàçãîâàðèâàëè ñî ìíîé â ïðîøëîì. Ïÿòíà ëèõîðàäî÷íîãî ðóìÿíöà ðàñöâåëè íà åãî ùåêàõ, è åãî ãóáû øåâåëèëèñü áåñêîíå÷íî, áåñêîíå÷íî, áîðìî÷à çàêëèíàíèÿ, èëè ìîëèòâû, èëè ïðîñòî áåññâÿçíûé áðåä ñóìàñøåäøåãî, ÿ òî÷íî íå çíàþ.   
Êîãäà Ìàëôîé âåðíóëñÿ â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè íåçíàêîìöà, Ñåâåðóñ ñíîâà âçÿë ïåðî â ðóêó. Áëîíäèí íå óäîñòîèë ìåíÿ è âçãëÿäîì, íî òîò, äðóãîé ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì îãëÿäåë ìåíÿ. ß ïîñïåøíî óðîíèë ãîëîâó, óòêíóâøèñü âçãëÿäîì â ñâîé ñòàêàí, ïîêà íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ â äîñòàòî÷íîé áåçîïàñíîñòè, ÷òîáû åùå ðàç óêðàäêîé âçãëÿíóòü íà èõ ñòîë. Òåïåðü Ñåâåðóñ è íåçíàêîìåö áûëè ãëóáîêî ïîãëîùåíû òèõîé áåñåäîé, òàê ÷òî ÿ ìîã âñåãî ëèøü ñõâàòûâàòü îáðûâêè èõ ðàçãîâîðà.  
Ó ÷óæàêà áûëà î÷åíü òåìíàÿ êîæà, ÷òî òàê ðåäêî âñòðå÷àåòñÿ íà íàøèõ îñòðîâàõ, è îí áûë îäåò íå â ìàíòèþ, à ñêîðåå â ïîìÿòûé ïèäæàê, öâåòà ñëèâîê. Åãî áðèòûé ÷åðåï òóñêëî ìåðöàë â ïëàìåíè ñâå÷åé. Ïîêà îí ãîâîðèë, åãî áîëüøèå ðóêè ïëàâíî æåñòèêóëèðîâàëè, à åãî ãëàçà êàçàëèñü ïîäâåäåííûìè ñóðüìîé. Îí âîçâûøàëñÿ íàä Ìàëôîåì, õîòÿ áëîíäèíà íåëüçÿ áûëî ñ÷åñòü êîðîòûøêîé. Ñóäÿ ïî îáðûâêàì ñëîâ, êîòîðûå ÿ ìîã óëîâèòü èç èõ áåñåäû, ÿ çàìåòèë, ÷òî ó íåãî áûë ñòðàííûé àêöåíò, íåìíîãî ïîõîæèé íà ôðàíöóçñêèé. Âåñò Èíäèÿ? Âîçìîæíî, Ãàèòè. ß ïðèêðûë ãëàçà, ïûòàÿñü íàñòðîèòü ñëóõ íà èõ áåñåäó, íî âñå áûëî áåçíàäåæíî, íåñìîòðÿ íà èõ áëèçîñòü.   
Ñåâåðóñ: «Ýòî ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ñëîæíî… äà… ìû ìîæåì ïîëó÷èòü... åñëè Âû… ÿ íàñòàèâàþ… ñäåëàòü áîëüøå…íå ìîãó… äà… ÿ çàéìóñü ýòèì…»  
Äðóãîé ìóæ÷èíà: «Âèäèòå ëè, ÿ… ñîâñåì íåìíîãî… íåçàêîííî â… Âû õîòåëè áû, ÷òîáû ÿ ñìîã… äâîéíàÿ ïóäðà, äëÿ… äà, çîìáè… èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî äëÿ Âàñ…»  
Ìàëôîé, ñî ñëåãêà îñòåêëåíåâøèì âçãëÿäîì, ñòîÿë ðÿäîì è ìîë÷àë, ïîêà Ñåâåðóñ è òåìíîêîæèé ìóæ÷èíà ðàçãîâàðèâàëè, îáìåíèâàÿñü ðàçðîçíåííûìè îñòàòêàìè èíôîðìàöèè. Îí ÿâíî ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ëèøíèì, æåëàÿ, ÷òîáû ñäåëêà, íàêîíåö, çàâåðøèëàñü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íåçíàêîìåö âûòàùèë èç âíóòðåííåãî êàðìàíà ïèäæàêà ìàëåíüêèé ìåøî÷åê, è ïîëîæèë íà ñòîë. Ãëàçà Ñåâåðóñà áåçóìíî ïîëûõíóëè, êîãäà îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ýòîò ìåøî÷åê, åãî ÿçûê âûñóíóëñÿ è îáëèçàë ãóáû, ïåðåñîõøèå îò âîæäåëåíèÿ. Åãî óõìûëêà áûëà ïîäîáíà îñêàëó ÷åðåïà íà ýòîì ñëèøêîì õóäîì ëèöå, è îí ïîâåëèòåëüíî âçìàõíóë ðóêîé â ñòîðîíó Ìàëôîÿ. Ê ìîåìó óäèâëåíèþ, Ìàëôîé áûñòðî ïîä÷èíèëñÿ ýòîìó æåñòó, âûòàùèâ òîíêèé êîíâåðò èç ñâîåé ìàíòèè, è òîðîïëèâî ïåðåäàâ åãî ÷åðíîëèöåìó ÷åëîâåêó. Òîò ëåíèâî çàãëÿíóë âíóòðü, ìåäëåííàÿ óõìûëêà ðàñòåêëàñü ïî ìðàêó åãî ëèöà â îòâåò Ñåâåðóñó. ß íå ìîã âèäåòü ñîäåðæèìîå êîíâåðòà, íî ÿ çàìåòèë, ÷òî èç íåãî ÷òî-òî ñòðàííûì îáðàçîì âûïèðàåò, è ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òàì âíóòðè áûëà áóìàãà. Íåçíàêîìåö ïðîòÿíóë ñâîþ íåíîðìàëüíî áîëüøóþ ðóêó è Ñåâåðóñ áûñòðî ïîæàë åå, ïî÷òè íåïðèÿçíåííî, ðàçäðàæåííûé òåì, ÷òî åãî îòâëåêàþò îò ìåøî÷êà, ñòîÿùåãî ïåðåä íèì. Ìóæ÷èíà ïîêèíóë èõ ñòîëèê è óøåë íà âòîðîé ýòàæ ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå.   
Ñåâåðóñ ñâîèìè ìàíüÿ÷íî - îñòðûìè ïàëüöàìè ðàçâÿçàë óçåëîê áå÷åâêè, ïðîäåòîé ÷åðåç óñòüèöå ìåøî÷êà, è óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñîäåðæèìîå, áóêâàëüíî ñâåòÿñü àë÷íîñòüþ. Îí îáëèçàë ïàëåö è îêóíóë åãî â ìåøî÷åê, ïîñëå ÷åãî âûòàùèë îòòóäà ñ ïðèëèïøèì ê ïîäóøå÷êå ñòðàííûì âåùåñòâîì, ïîõîæèì íà çîëó. ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ðåçêèé çàïàõ ýòîãî âåùåñòâà, ÷åì áû îíî íè ÿâëÿëîñü: â îñíîâå áûë êëåéêî-òðàâÿíîé åäêèé çàïàõ, äîïîëíåííûé ñòåëþùèìñÿ çàïàõîì ðàçëîæåíèÿ. ßçûê Ñåâåðóñà, âûñóíóâøèñü, êàê çëîáíàÿ êðàñíàÿ çìåÿ, ïîïðîáîâàë ïðèëèïøèé ê ïàëüöó ïîðîøîê íà âêóñ. Åãî íåâåðîÿòíî ÿðêèå ãëàçà îò âîëíåíèÿ çàìåðöàëè åùå ÿð÷å, è îí çàñìåÿëñÿ.  
Ýòî áûë ïðåðûâèñòûé ëàé, åãî ñìåõ, è ýòî âîñêðåñèëî âî ìíå óæàñíóþ âîëíó ïàìÿòè è áîëè, è ãëóáîêîé, òàêîé ãëóáîêîé ïå÷àëè. ß çàêðûë ãëàçà è îòêèíóë ãîëîâó ê ñòåíå, ïîçâîëèâ çëîâîííîé âîëíå áåçûñõîäíîñòè íà ìãíîâåíèå íàêðûòü ìåíÿ.   
Ïûëàþùèå ÷åðíûå ãëàçà íàìåðòâî ñöåïèëèñü ñ ìîèìè, ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ ñ æåëàíèåì, è ñòðàõîì, è ñ ÷åì-òî áîëüøèì, ÷åì âñå ýòî; óãîëêè òîíêèõ ãóá ñîâñåì ÷óòü-÷óòü ïðèïîäíèìàþòñÿ â óìîïîìðà÷èòåëüíî ïðåêðàñíîé óëûáêå; ýòè æèâûå ïàëüöû òàíöóþò ïî ìîåé ñïèíå, çàòåì ïðîñêàëüçûâàþò íèæå, ÷òîáû ñïëåñòèñü ñ ìîèìè òàêèìè íåóêëþæèìè, ñëèøêîì òîëñòûìè ïàëüöàìè; øåëêîâûé øèïÿùèé ãîëîñ, øåï÷óùèé ìîå èìÿ, ðàçãîðÿ÷åííîå äûõàíèå äîíîñèò äî ìåíÿ ñëîâà, ùåêî÷à âäîëü ëèíèè ìîåé ÷åëþñòè; îäíà âûðàçèòåëüíàÿ áðîâü âûãèáàåòñÿ â ðàñïóòíîì è ñòðàñòíîì âûðàæåíèè, â òî âðåìÿ êàê îí ñìååòñÿ ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé íàä ìîèìè òàêèìè ãëóïûìè øóòêàìè; ìÿãêîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ÷åðíîé ìàíòèè ê òûëüíîé ñòîðîíå ìîåé ðóêè, êîãäà îí íàêëîíÿåòñÿ êî ìíå, øåï÷à ìíå íà óõî êàêîé-íèáóäü ñäåðæàííûé êîììåíòàðèé; âåëèêîëåïíàÿ ñâåðêàþùàÿ ðóáèíîâàÿ êàïëÿ â óãîëêå åãî ðòà, êîòîðóþ îí àêêóðàòíî ñëèçûâàåò ïðî÷ü.  
Êîãäà ÿ îêîí÷èë Õîãâàðòñ, òî ïðèíÿë îñîçíàííîå ðåøåíèå îñòàâèòü Ñåâåðóñà ïîçàäè, ñ ãîëîâîé ïîãðóçèòüñÿ â æèçíü ìîèõ äðóçåé è ìîåé ñåìüè, äâèãàÿñü îò ìîåé áåçíàäåæíîé îäåðæèìîñòè äàëüøå. È ýòî ñðàáîòàëî, íà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ. Ñèðèóñ ïåðèîäè÷åñêè íàâåäûâàëñÿ â ãîñòè ñ ïðèóêðàøåííûìè èñòîðèÿìè îá ýêçîòè÷åñêèõ ìåñòàõ, à ÿ ðåãóëÿðíî áûâàë ó ñåìåéñòâà Ïîòòåðîâ. Ïèòåðà ÿ âèäåë ðåäêî, íî îí ÷àñòî ïèñàë - äëèííûå, áåñïîðÿäî÷íûå ïèñüìà, ïåðåïîëíåííûå íåóìåëî íàïèñàííûìè íåçíà÷èòåëüíûìè äåòàëÿìè, ÷òî ìíå î÷åíü íðàâèëîñü. Ìîåé ñåìüè, ñàìîé ïî ñåáå áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû çàíÿòü ìåíÿ íà äåñÿòü æèçíåé, è ìîÿ ìëàäøàÿ ñåñòðà ïîñòîÿííî æàëîâàëàñü ìíå íà êàæäóþ íåóäà÷íóþ ëþáîâíóþ èñòîðèþ è ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíîå îòíîøåíèå äðóçåé-ïðèÿòåëåé, êîòîðûõ áûëî – ìíîæåñòâî.  
Íî âñåãî ýòîãî áûëî íåäîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû âûñòðîèòü ñòåíó õîòÿ áû òîëùèíîé ñ ïàïèðîñíóþ áóìàãó, êîòîðàÿ ìîãëà áû óñòîÿòü ïåðåä ñèëîé ñìåõà Ñåâåðóñà; âñå ðóõíóëî, ïðåâðàòèâøèñü â ñîäðîãàþùóþñÿ ïûëü, è ÿ îòêðûë ãëàçà, ÷òîáû ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåãî, è îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû çàãîâîðèòü ñ íèì.  
Çàáàâíî, íî ìåíÿ ñïàñ Ìàëôîé. «Ìû óæå âñå çäåñü çàêîí÷èëè?», - ñïðîñèë îí òîíîì, èñïîëíåííûì ñêóêè è íåòåðïåíèÿ. ß îæèäàë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ âçäðîãíåò è îòøàòíåòñÿ îò íåãî, èëè âñêî÷èò íà íîãè, êàê îí âñåãäà äåëàë ðàíüøå, êîãäà åãî âîçëþáëåííûé Ëþöèóñ îòêðûâàë ðîò.  
Âìåñòî ýòîãî Ñåâåðóñ ðåçêî ïðåðâàë ñìåõ è ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ïîñìîòðåâ íà áëîíäèíà. ß ïðàêòè÷åñêè ñëûøàë, êàê õðóñòÿò åãî øåéíûå ïîçâîíêè. Áåçî âñÿêîãî ïðåäóïðåæäåíèÿ, åãî ðóêà âçìåòíóëàñü, è ýòè ïàëüöû, êîòîðûå òàê ïëàâíî îáõâàòûâàëè ìîé ÷ëåí, ïðèçðà÷íî ëåãêèì äâèæåíèåì êàñàëèñü ìîèõ ãóá, è ëàñêîâî ïðîáåãàëè ïî ìîèì âîëîñàì, - òåïåðü îíè æåñòêî ñòèñíóëè ÷åëþñòü áëîíäèíà, ãëóáîêî âïèâøèñü â åãî ìÿãêóþ ïëîòü, è ñæàëèñü òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî Ìàëôîé íåïðîèçâîëüíî ïèñêíóë. ß áûë î÷àðîâàí. Ñåâåðóñ íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïðîøåïòàë íå÷òî, ÷òî ìîã ñëûøàòü òîëüêî Ìàëôîé. È Ìàëôîé… îõ, îí íå ìîã îòîðâàòü îò Ñåâåðóñà âçãëÿäà. Åãî áëåäíî-ñåðûå ãëàçà âçâîëíîâàííî ñâåðêàëè, è ðîçîâûé ÿçûê, âûñóíóâøèñü èçî ðòà, îáëèçûâàë íèæíþþ ãóáó. ß âèäåë, êàê îí âñòðåâîæåíî èçâèâàëñÿ è äåðãàëñÿ ïîä ýòîé ðóêîé. Áîëüøå íå áûëî ãîðäåëèâîãî ïîâåëèòåëÿ Ñëèçåðèíà, êîòîðîãî ÿ ïîìíèë. Âñå åãî õëàäíîêðîâèå è áåçóïðå÷íûå ìàíåðû áûëè óíè÷òîæåíû îäíèì ãðóáûì æåñòîì.  
«Adustio articulus», - îò÷åòëèâî ïðîèçíåñ Ñåâåðóñ. È âíåçàïíî ýòè øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûå âîçáóæäåííûå ñåðûå ãëàçà îêðàñèëèñü íàñòîÿùèì ñòðàõîì, à çàòåì è áîëüþ. Ìàëôîé âñåðüåç çàêîð÷èëñÿ, èñïóñêàÿ õíû÷óùèå òèõèå ñòîíû, âïðî÷åì, íà ñàìîì äåëå äàæå íå ïûòàÿñü ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó âûâåðíóòüñÿ èç ðóêè Ñåâåðóñà. Îí îáíàæèë çóáû â ìó÷èòåëüíîé ãðèìàñå, è õîòÿ ÿ íå ìîã âèäåòü ëèöà ñâîåãî áûâøåãî ëþáîâíèêà, ïîâåðíóòîå îò ìåíÿ, ÿ ìîã ñëûøàòü, êàê îí çëîáíî ïîñìåèâàåòñÿ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí îòïóñòèë ñâîåãî ïëåííèêà, áðåçãëèâî âûòåðåâ ïàëüöû î ñâîþ è òàê óæå ãðÿçíóþ ìàíòèþ. È òàì, ãäå îí õâàòàëñÿ çà êîæó Ìàëôîÿ, ïðîÿâëÿëèñü âåëèêîëåïíûå àëûå ðóáöû, ïîõîæèå íà ïûëàþùèå îòìåòèíû.   
Ñîâåðøåííî íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ñâîåãî ñïóòíèêà, îí íåòîðîïëèâî çàâÿçàë áå÷åâêó íà ìåøî÷êå, çàòåì íàêèíóë íà ñåáÿ ìàíòèþ, íåáðåæíî çàêðûë çàïèñíóþ êíèæêó è ïîäîáðàë ñî ñòîëà ïåðî. Ïîòîì âñòàë è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè. Ìàëôîé áûñòðî âñêî÷èë íà íîãè è ïîñïåøèë ñëåäîì, ðàñòåðÿâ âñå ÷óâñòâî ñîáñòâåííîãî äîñòîèíñòâà. Ïðèêðûâ ãëàçà, ÿ íàáëþäàë, êàê îíè âûõîäÿò. Âñå ìîè ìûñëè è ÷óâñòâà ñìåøàëèñü. Íå íàìíîãî ïîçæå óøåë è ÿ, ðàññåÿííî îïëàòèâ ñâîé ñ÷åò, è áðîäÿ ïî óëèöàì Êàðäèôôà äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå ìèíîâàëà ïîëíî÷ü.   
The end  
Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò. 


End file.
